Tahmoh Almin
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Tahmoh Almin (Mirror) Tahmoh Almin is best known for his brutish, harsh and often disconnected mentality with the Orion Syndicate. After several illegal activities, Tahmoh was arrested by Starfleet then placed on probation in exchange for his services as a bounty hunter. Tahmoh died in April of 2402 after his Syndicate Connections caught up with him. He is no longer in use because he is deceased. For current plot counterpart, see Tahmoh Almin CP. Background Information When Tahmoh was fifteen years old, he and his family took a vacation that ended horribly when Yvette was electrocuted in a public swimming pool. Unable to handle the trauma of his mothers death, Tahmoh ran away from home eventually getting involved with the Orion Syndicate. He was born and raised on Mars. Children See above. Personal Life Cadence Dainken Tahmoh met his first love, Cadence Dainken, when she was his sponsor into the Orion Syndicate and Cadence started a sexual relationship. Drawn to his bad boy ways and he drawn to her bad girl nature, they got into an scandalous affair. Despite marrying Corban Maddix, they continued to sleep together on the side from time to time until Tahmoh developed stronger feelings. Kidnapping Cadence, Maddix came after her resulting in Tahmoh nearly dying. Mariame Roslin *Married - October 10, 2382; *Widow - April, 2402. Tahmoh met his first wife, Mariame Roslin, when he was petitioned to do a bounty and sent after her. He later discovered she was already in a relationship with his mUniverse counterpart Connor Roslin. After Connor's death, Tahmoh was once again sent to claim the woman, this time being paid by Eva Dhow. Finding her as a dancer in an elusive club, Tahmoh rescued Mariame. In the process they both got attachments to the other and in an attempt to settle down, lured in by 'his' son from his counterpart, they were married. When Mariame discovered he was abusing their children she separated from him and later officially divorced when he was placed into prison. In future plots, Mariame and Tahmoh have a rocky relationship that they are working to repair after the incidents with Noah. Mariame suffered a stoke in future plots upon hearing of her husband's death. In both timelines he attempts to remain monogamous but has had a few slip ups over the years. Syndicate Joining the Syndicate at the age of 16, Tahmoh started up his career on the wrong path rather young. Killing his first person in that same year, it wasn't until May 2376 was he inducted officially into the Syndicate. His mission had been to kill a girl by the name of Leslie Pol. He seduced her and then poisoned her drink resulting in her death. He continued to work his way up in the ranks, kidnapping people and selling them on slave markets outside of the Federation. Having been caught a couple of times by the Federation, Tahmoh started to separate more and more from the Syndicate until he faked his own death in 2379. Remaining under the radar, the Syndicate was under the impression he was deceased until November 2382 when attacked by Syndicate goons. Surviving the attack with some serious injuries to his knee, Tahmoh was left alone until finally killed by agents in April, 2402. Criminal Record Living in the Federation as an ex-criminal, Tahmoh was placed on a 10 year probation where his actions and movements will be constantly monitored, as well as having to do favours for Starfleet Intelligence. His Probation started at the beginning of 2380 and is expected to be over in 2390, assuming no time is cut off. 1 Tahmoh Almin Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Future Plots Category:Civilian 1 Tahmoh Almin Category:First Generation Category:July Category:2351 Category:All Characters